


Secret Meetings of Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: All characters belong to jk rowling.Harry realizes he like Draco, and after a drunken night gets kind of heavy they start meeting in secret. Draco struggles with his new found sexuality as Harry tries to convince him its ok in very creative ways ;)





	1. Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Did you hear what happened to Malfoy?” asked Ron. They were sitting in the common room by the fire playing a game of chess. Harry shook his head. “I guess a group of 6th years cornered him after lunch today and really did a number on him. He’s been in the hospital wing ever since.”  
“Why didn’t anybody help him?” Harry asked, surprised.   
“Are you feeling bad for him?” asked Ron.   
“No, I’m just saying…he usually has a group of people with him. Remember when most people ran just when he looked at them?”  
Ron shrugged. “Who knows…he’s been weird ever since the war. His Slytherin friends found out he didn’t rat you out when those snatchers caught us and they dropped him. Blame him for our side winning. Everyone else just hates him. I don’t think he has any friends anymore.”  
Harry nodded, looking into the fire. Things had been different after the war…Malfoy and he had reached a sort of truce, and now that Harry didn’t hate him he found he felt bad for him. Malfoy was doing what he had to do to save his family, why didn’t anybody else understand this? Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Ron hitting him.   
“You’re move, mate!”   
“Um, I’ll be right back. I have to….” Harry trailed off, not having anything to say. He got up and ignored Ron’s calls as he left the common room. He didn’t know what had possessed him all of a sudden, but he wanted to go to the hospital wing and visit Malfoy. Harry figured he wouldn’t have anyone there and the thought made Harry sad. He opened the big doors and saw Malfoy was the only one in there. Harry walked to his bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Harry studied Malfoy’s face as he slept, taking in his strong features. When Harry looked at his lips, a strange warmth filled his stomach and for a second he wondered what his lips felt like. Harry shook his head. He looked back up at Malfoy’s eyes and saw they were opening. Malfoy turned and looked at him. “Uh, hi.”  
“What are you doing here, Potter?” Malfoy asked.   
“Came to visit…everyone should have someone visit them when they’re in the hospital.”  
“I don’t need you here, Potter. Just because we’re not fighting now doesn’t mean I want to spend every waking moment with you.”   
Harry shrugged. “Fine, suit yourself.” Harry got up and left the room. He was stupid to come here. He should have known Malfoy would react like that. When he got up to the common room he saw that everyone had gone to bed so he went up too. Harry stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. As he lay there trying to sleep he started thinking about Malfoy again, specifically his lips. Harry closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was him kissing Malfoy. His eyes flew open again and he looked around embarrassed. That same warmth from before was filling his stomach, stronger this time. Harry squeezed his temples. Why was he having these thoughts? Harry tried to fall asleep without thinking about Malfoy but he failed miserably. The last thing he remembered seeing before drifting of was Malfoy initiating a kiss between them.


	2. Friends Dont Keep Secrets

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

The next morning Malfoy was at breakfast, but he was sitting at the end of the table all by himself. The people sitting around Harry were all talking about him and what happened to him yesterday. Harry wished they would find something else to talk about.   
“Serves him right,” said Ron, looking over at Malfoy.   
“Come on Ron, just drop it already.” Said Harry.   
“Well geez Harry, if you care so much about it why don’t you go keep him company?” Ron asked annoyed.  
“Fine, I will!” said Harry, grabbing his bag and getting up from the table.   
“Are you serious?” Ron shouted, but Harry ignored him. He could feel every one’s eyes on him as he walked to the Slytherin table and as he sat down across from Malfoy. Ever since the war people sat at whatever table they wanted, not caring if it was their house or not. Everyone just wanted to be with their friends.   
“What do you want again, Potter?”  
“How are you feeling?” Harry asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes.   
“Don’t pretend like you give a shit about me all of a sudden! I told you, just because we’re not fighting--”  
“Yeah well we don’t have to be assholes either! What would be wrong if we were actually friends now?” Harry asked. Or more than friends. The thought popped into Harry’s head without warning and he blushed. Where had that come from?  
“You want me to just erase all those years of hating you?”  
“I did…it’s your choice how you feel about someone. I chose to let it all go. In the end you saved me by not telling your aunt who I was and that erased everything else for me. I saved you from that fire…couldn’t you do the same?” Harry asked.   
“My thanks for that have been me not harassing you anymore. If you don’t like it tough because that all you’re getting from me. Now leave me alone!” Malfoy shouted, getting up and leaving. Harry sighed and went back to his table. Ron was no longer there and he sat down next to Hermione.   
“Harry, why do you want to help him so badly?” Hermione asked.   
“Hermione, he saved us. Sure he made some bad choices but he made up for them in my mind.”  
“It doesn’t look like he wants to be your friend, maybe it would be best if you left him alone.” She said kindly. Harry looked up at her and their eyes locked. After a second, understanding spread across her face. She was looking at him differently. “Do you like him?”  
Harry felt his face flush. “I told you--”  
“Harry, you know what I mean.” She said, looking him right in the eyes. Harry looked down at the table. He thought about his dreams last night and his visit to the hospital. Then suddenly he was thinking about a lot of other things…following him around 6th year, Malfoy teasing him 4th year….Harry couldn’t believe this was happening, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. He nodded slowly. “Oh, Harry!” she said, hugging him.   
“Hermione, I doubt he feels the same way, it would be crazy for me to expect that. There’s nothing I can do.”  
“Don’t be so negative! It makes sense! I mean, he’s been teasing you since our first year, obsessed with you almost! And then he didn’t say anything to his aunt about us, maybe because he likes you!”   
Harry raised his eyebrows at her. “Come one, Hermione, that’s a stretch of reason, even for you.”  
“I know…but it’s worth a shot!”  
“Yeah, until I make the first move and he tells the whole school about me!”  
“Don’t be ashamed, Harry!” Harry looked at her. She was right, it shouldn’t matter who he liked, as long as he was happy. He nodded at her. “Good, just keep trying, ok? I’ll even help you if you want.”  
“I’ll need help keeping it from Ron…I don’t know how I’m going to tell him.”  
“We don’t have to yet…just wait and see how things go with Malfoy.”  
“Hermione, even if I don’t get Malfoy, I’ll still be gay.” Harry’s eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth. There it was. He had said the words out loud for the first time…it felt pretty good to say it. “I’d have to tell him that.”  
“Yes, but we’ll worry about that later.” Harry nodded. They both gathered their things and started walking to their first class. On their way there they saw a lot of people gathered n a group. Harry didn’t have to guess at what was happening. He ran over there and pushed his way through to the front of the group. Malfoy was hanging in midair, his shoes and socks on the floor and his pants unbuttoning themselves. Harry realized someone had bewitched him so he would eventually end up naked, hanging in the middle of the hall. Harry pulled out his wand. “Finite Incantatum!” he said and Malfoy fell to the floor, luckily before his pants fell off. “Every one get out of here, there’s nothing to see.” They groaned and complained but slowly the group disappeared. “Are you ok?”  
“I didn’t ask for your help, Potter! How many times do I have to tell you?” Malfoy shouted.  
“You didn’t have to ask, Malfoy. Did you want me to leave you up there? Have the whole school see you naked?” Harry felt his face grow warm but he hoped Malfoy didn’t notice.  
“Just stop trying to help me, Potter.” Said Malfoy, storming off down the corridor. Harry sighed. Hermione patted his shoulder as they walked to their class. The day passed by pretty quickly, and soon Harry found himself in the common room again, working on homework. Ron came and joined them, looking annoyed.   
“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.  
“I paid some kids to mess with Malfoy earlier today and some git saved him!” Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry.  
“That was you?” Harry asked.   
“You saw it?” Ron asked excitedly.   
“I’m the git that saved him. Why would you do something like that?” Harry said, annoyed.   
“You? What—what is your problem all of a sudden? What are you in love with him or something?” Ron yelled, standing up. Harry was so angry he wasn’t thinking rationally. The words flew out of his mouth before he could think of what he was saying.   
“As a matter of fact I am!” Harry’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what he’d said. His hands flew up to his mouth but there was no taking the words back.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Ron stared at him. Harry couldn’t read his expression.   
“I…I like Malfoy.”  
“You’re a fag?”  
“Ron!” Hermione said, standing up as well.   
“No Hermione, it’s ok. Yes Ron, I am. I realized this a couple days ago and now you know.” Harry and Ron stared at each other for a long time. Harry finally broke the silence. “Will you say something, please?” Ron sank down into his chair, continuing to stare at Harry. “Ron, please. Are you going to stop being my friend?”  
Ron slowly shook his head. He swallowed a couple times and finaly found his voice. “After everything we’ve been through? Hell no, mate! I just…I have to get used to it, that’s all.” Harry sighed, relieved.   
“Thanks Ron.” Hermione looked between the pair of them and sat down when she was satisfied that there would be no more yelling. Harry looked at her and grinned. She smiled back and they continued to work on their homework as if nothing had happened.


	3. Almost Kiss

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

The next day was a Hogsmeade visit, but Harry didn’t go. Ron told Harry he wanted to take Hermione somewhere nice, and not wanting to be a third wheel on their date he stayed back. The news that Harry was gay had spread rather quickly, but to Harry’s surprise no one was bothering him about it. Harry assumed it was because he had saved them all during the war, and that rewarded him with people pretty much letting do whatever he wanted. Who cares if the Chosen One was gay? He’d saved them and that’s all they cared about. Harry sat in the common room for a while and attempted his homework but his mind was too distracted. He put all of his things away and he went for a walk, hoping to clear his mind. The corridors were completely deserted. Ever since the war every year could go to Hogsmeade, so pretty much every one chose too. Besides, people loved getting out of the castle.   
As Harry passed by an empty classroom, he heard a loud crash. He ran over and yanked open the door. He saw Malfoy sitting on the floor, two of the desks on the floor with him. Harry ran over to him. “Hey, are you ok?”  
“Potter, I--”  
“I know, you don’t need any help.” Harry scrunched his nose as Malfoy breathed on him. “Have you been drinking?” Malfoy laughed and pointed to something on the floor. Harry looked over and saw an empty bottle of fire whiskey and one half empty, which Malfoy was reaching for. “Oh no you don’t.” Harry said, pulling his arm away. “I think you’ve had enough.”  
“No I haven’t!” Malfoy said, trying to fight Harry, but with all the alcohol he was weak and Harry easily dragged him back. Malfoy collapsed onto Harry, his head resting on Harry’s chest. Harry’s face burned as he sat there frozen, holding Malfoy in his arms. “Harry, why does every one hate me?” Malfoy whispered. Harry’s heart stopped when Malfoy said his name.   
“Draco…they don’t hate you! They just--”  
“Don’t lie to me Harry! Everyone hates me for working with Voldemort.”  
“I don’t hate you…I know you were doing what you had to do to save your family.” Harry said quietly.   
“And now I have—I have this stupid reminder, stuck on my body forever, for everyone to see what kind of person I am.” Malfoy said, shaking his left arm. Harry looked at his arm as it flopped back down to his side. Harry reached for it but Malfoy sat up and pulled it away. “Don’t.”  
“Draco, let me see it.” Harry said softly. Draco shook his head. “Draco….” Harry breathed the word and Draco didn’t respond. Harry reached out slowly and took his hand. He didn’t pull it away and Harry took that as a good sign. Slowly he lifted the sleeve up and there it was, the Dark Mark. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again. He was angry…how dare they do this to him?  
“I didn’t want it, Harry…but they made me do it…I didn’t want it.” Draco said. Harry could hear the pleading in his voice, begging him to understand. Harry bent forward, bringing Draco’s arm closer. “Harry….” He whispered. Harry put his lips over the Mark, barley grazing the skin. Draco gasped and a moan escaped his throat. Harry pressed his lips down harder, kissing the Mark.   
“I know, Draco….” He whispered against the skin. Draco groaned again. Harry lifted his head and looked up at Draco. Their eyes locked, and Harry couldn’t look away from the beautiful grey eyes. Draco leaned forward and Harry froze. Could this be happening? Was it possible Draco felt the same way? Draco was now so close Harry could feel his breath on his face. Then he smelled the whiskey and he was brought back to reality. As Draco closed the space Harry turned his head and Draco only got his cheek.   
“Harry? What’s wrong?”   
“You’re drunk.”  
“No I’m--” he stopped at the look Harry gave him. “Ok, I am. So what?” Draco said, leaning forward again. Harry leaned back.   
“I don’t want to do this while you’re drunk….”  
“Why not? Stop being so noble and take advantage of me.” Draco said smiling.   
“No! Draco…I like you a lot. I couldn’t stand it if you woke tomorrow and didn’t remember anything…or worse remembered and was appalled that it happened.” Said Harry.   
“That won’t happen! Just kiss me, Harry.”  
“Ask me again tomorrow, when you’re sober and in your right mind…that’s it if you even remember.”  
Draco sighed, clearly disappointed. “I will remember, you’ll see.”  
“Ok. Maybe you should go lay down now.” Draco nodded and they got up together. When they were in the hallway, Draco tried to sneak in another kiss but Harry was too quick for him. Harry pushed him and laughed. “I told you when you’re in your right mind.”  
Draco laughed too and walked away. Now that Draco was gone Harry felt the full weight of what had just happened and his breath caught in his throat. Draco actually liked him too! He pretty much flew to the common room; he couldn’t wait to tell his friends!


	4. Room of Desire

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

“Oh Harry! I’m so happy for you!” Hermione squealed. Ron nodded, but not saying anything. Harry knew it was still hard for him to accept, but the fact that he was staying and listening meant the world to Harry.   
“Why didn’t you just go for it?” Ron asked.   
“Would go for it if it was Hermione?” Harry asked.   
Ron blushed. “No…I guess that makes sense.” Harry nodded. “So what are you going to do now?”  
Harry shrugged. “I’m going to wait. I mean, if he remembers then he’ll tell me if he wants too.”  
“But if he doesn’t you’re just going to let him go? I wouldn’t let Hermione go.” Ron said, using Harry’s example against him. Harry shot him a look.   
“I can’t force him, Ron. He either wants to or he doesn’t.” Harry said. He knew his heart would break if Draco didn’t remember…he would just die if he remembered and didn’t want to be with him. He remembered the feeling of Draco’s skin on his lips and if couldn’t feel that again, he would go crazy! “Let’s go down to dinner, I’m starving.” The both nodded and they walked down to the Great Hall. As soon as they walked in Harry looked to the Slytherin table but Draco wasn’t there. Harry assumed he was sleeping and he sat down with his friends. Harry was just finishing his meal when Draco stumbled into the hall, holding his head. Harry’s eyes lit up but Draco didn’t even look in his direction. Harry furrowed his brows, but then realized that he should have prepared for this. Draco had drunk a lot and there was a small chance that he would remember anything.   
Harry kept glancing over but Draco didn’t look up once. Disappointment spread across his face. “I’m sorry, Harry.” Hermione said. Harry nodded but didn’t say anything.   
“Just go over there.” Said Ron. Harry looked at him. “I’m not saying force anything on him, I’m just saying maybe if you talk to him it’ll all come flooding back or something. Memory is a funny thing.”   
“That’s true, Harry. Just walk over there and say hi. See what happens.” Harry’s stomach flipped with nerves but he got up and walked towards the Slytherin table. At that moment Draco saw Harry, quickly gathered his things and ran from the room. Harry stooped and looked back at his friends. Ron motioned him to go after him and Harry did. Harry saw him at the top of the grand staircase.   
“Draco, wait!” Harry shouted, but Draco just kept going. Harry took off after him and continued calling but Draco just picked up speed. Harry finally caught up with him on the 7th floor in the corridor of the Room of Requirement. He ran faster knowing if Draco went into the room he was never going to find him. “Draco…wait…please….” Harry gasped. Thankfully Draco stopped, breathing heavy as well. Harry caught his breath and composed himself. “Why did you run?”  
“I want you to leave me alone.” Draco said. His face was flushed and he wouldn’t look at Harry.   
“Is this because of yesterday?” Harry asked. He could tell from Draco’s eyes that he knew exactly what Harry was talking about.   
“Shut up.” He said angrily.   
“You remember all of it?” Harry asked. Draco looked away again. “Look, you were drunk; you didn’t know what you were doing. It’s fine if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I understand.” Harry went to turn around when he saw Draco rubbing his left arm…right where his Mark is. Harry stopped and turned back to face Draco. “Draco….” He said quietly.   
“I said shut up.” Draco said. Harry barley heard it. He moved closer to Draco and Draco took a step back. Harry stooped. “I don’t know what hap--” His words were caught off by Harry lightly touching his chin, tilting it upwards. “Don’t….”  
“I said if you remembered what you were saying, I would kiss you.” Harry whispered, moving closer. Draco tried to turn his head but Harry grabbed his cheeks with both hands and forced Draco to look at him. Their mouths were centimeters apart and Draco’s grey eyes were wide, looking right into Harry’s. “You said you would let me,” Harry breathed, and before Draco could say anything Harry pulled his lips to his. Harry felt Draco tense up, and he ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip. With that Draco relaxed and started kissing back. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry moaned, deepening the kiss. Draco opened his mouth slightly and Harry stuck his tongue in, tracing the inside of Draco’s mouth. This time Draco moaned, letting his tongue explore with Harry’s, pulling Harry closer so that their bodies were touching.   
Harry stuck his hands inside Draco’s shirt, running his hands along the muscles of his back and shoulders. Draco groaned, kissing Harry harder. Draco’s hands were on Harry’s hips, squeezing them and pulling on them, even though they were already touching. He just couldn’t get close enough. They both gasped as their erections rubbed together. Harry broke away from the kiss and kneeled in front of Draco.   
“Wait, Harry….” Draco said, closing his eyes. Harry brought his hands around to Draco’s front, but before he went down to the belt he started rubbing Draco’s stomach, moving up to his chest. “No!” Draco said loudly, stepping away from Harry. Harry looked up confused.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, standing up.   
“If we…whatever we do…no under the shirt stuff.” Draco said.   
“What? Why not?” Harry asked, walking over to Draco. They heard a noise at the end of the hall and they both turned. “Let’s go into the Room.” Harry said, walking by the wall three times. When they were both inside Harry turned back to Draco. “Can I see?”  
“No!” Draco said. His tone scared Harry because it sounded, well, scared. What was he so afraid of?  
“Ok.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco. He looked at him for a second and then kissed him again. He was tense at first but then he relaxed again and kissed Harry back passionately. Harry tried to be sneaky, and in the moment grabbed the hem of Draco’s shirt and tried to lift it. Draco pushed him hard and stepped back.   
“No!” he shouted, breathing hard. “I told you no.” he said quieter.   
Harry nodded. “I’m sorry…I won’t try again, I promise.” He stood there, waiting for Draco to make the next move. Harry felt bad for trying to trick him and he didn’t know if Draco would be mad enough to leave. Draco squeezed his temples, then walked over to Harry and smashed their lips together. Harry tensed this time. Draco kissed him urgently as if trying to make up for his outburst. Harry pulled him close and kissed him back just as hard.   
He broke away and looked at Draco. “It’s ok, Draco. It is…what I want to do doesn’t involve your top half anyways.” He said thickly, smiling. He got down on his knees and immediately undid Draco’s belt.   
“Harry!” Draco said, tilting his head back. A small bed appeared behind them and Harry stood up, pulled Draco with him. He pulled his pants and boxers down and pushed him onto the bed. Harry smiled at the hard cock in front of him. He ran a finger along its length and Draco moaned. Harry took the cock in his hand and started stroking it. At the same time Harry started licking Draco’s balls. “Oh God!” Draco said, gripping the bed. Harry smiled and started rolling the balls in his mouth, stroking the cock faster. Draco groaned louder, his hips rocking as much as they could in his seated position. Harry released the balls with a kiss and moved his head to the cock. He put his lips to the tip, flicking his tongue on the tip.  
“Shit Harry!” With that Harry took the cock into his mouth. He was moving at a slow steady pace, with every movement taking more of Draco in each time. Draco was breathing hard, gasping as Harry’s tongue swirled along the underside of his cock. Harry slipped it out of his mouth and started licking the sides and kissing it up and down. “Harry, don’t stop!” Draco said.   
“I wasn’t planning on it.” He whispered. His breath on the wet cock left a tingling sensation that was driving Draco crazy.   
“I’m going to—Harry!” Draco said, sounding alarmed.   
“Relax, I want you to!” Harry smiled, taking the cock back into his mouth. This time Harry took the whole thing in, holding it for a second before moving out again, then back in. Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and pulled him closer.   
“Oh God…Oh yes, yes!! Harry, I’m--” and before he could finish his sentence he climaxed, come shooting into Harry’s mouth and throat. “Ahhh!” Draco shouted, letting go of the bed and falling back. He was gasping. Harry stood up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He lay down on the bed next to Draco propped up in his elbow.   
“Are you ok?” Harry asked, kissing Draco’s forehead. Draco could only nod. “Was this your first time?” Draco nodded again. “Me too.”   
“Damn…that was bloody good for your first time.” Draco said. Harry smiled.   
“I hate to rush out but I have class in 10 minutes…I have to go.” Harry said.   
“But don’t you…Shouldn’t I--” Draco started, glancing down at Harry’s groin.   
“Next time,” Harry laughed, kissing Draco. He got up from the bed and walked to the door.  
“Harry…I’m not, uh…I’m not ready for anyone to know about this yet.” Draco was looking at the floor.   
“About us?”  
“About me being gay…I’ve never told anyone…I could hardly admit it to myself….”  
“Until now?” Harry finished, smiling. “I know this kind of change is scary, but we don’t have to tell anyone until you’re ready.” Draco smiled at him and watched him leave the room. He lay back onto the bed sighing, trying to process everything that had just happened.   
Harry was floating to his class, happiness flooding through his body. He never thought this would happen…and so fast! One second he was wondering how he could possibly consider kissing Draco, and now he was blowing him between classes! Nothing was going to ruin his good mood today. Later that night Harry swore Ron and Hermione to secrecy before going to bed. He was just about to lie down when he saw the note on his pillow.  
Harry, today was amazing and I’d like to return the favor soon…please let me know when we can meet again. –Draco   
Harry smiled and put the note into his trunk. Tomorrow was Saturday and the whole day was free. Harry fell asleep thinking about all the different things he would be doing with Draco.


	5. Nighttime Apologies

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

Harry woke up late the next morning, jumping out of bed when he remembered what happened yesterday. He dressed quickly and ran down to the empty common room. He checked the clock and saw that it was lunch time. He ran down to the Great Hall and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting at the end of the table and Harry headed over, sitting across from him.   
“Hi.” Harry said.   
“What do you want, Potter?”  
Harry looked at him, confusion spreading across his face. “Wh-what?”  
“Don’t talk to me, Potter, just leave me alone.” Draco said, getting up from the table. Harry stood up immediately and followed. Draco was going up the main stair case again but this time Harry was ready. He went into one of his shortcuts and was waiting by the Room before Draco got there. He turned the corner and saw Harry. “Oh, hi Harry!” he said brightly.   
“What the hell was that back there?” Harry demanded.   
“I…I told you, I wasn’t ready for everyone to know yet…I thought you said that was fine!”  
“So you’re going to treat me like shit in front of everyone? I’m supposed to ignore you until you’re ready to come out?”   
“I…everyone knows about you and if they see us together….”  
“I have friends, Draco! Friends that aren’t gay and no one thinks they are just because they hang out with me.”  
Draco leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Harry sighed and walked over to him. “Harry…I don’t know what I’m doing…I’m scared and I don’t know how to handle this.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “I want to be with you and I want to run away at the same time.”  
“Hmm…was I that bad yesterday? Maybe I should try and redeem myself.” Harry said, kissing Draco’s neck. Draco sucked in a slow, deep breath. Harry bit him lightly, then licked the same spot.   
“Harry…please….” Draco breathed out.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Harry said. He felt Draco nod and Harry looked up at him.   
“I need to figure things out….I don’t want to get too into this and then realize I can’t do it. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You don’t want to get too into this? Draco, you’re already too into this! I gave you a blowjob yesterday, and if I’m not mistaken you loved it.”   
Draco blushed. “I know…I just, I need some time.”  
“Look, you take all the time you need but I know what you really want, probably better than you do. I’m ready to give that to you…when you figure it out you know where to find me.” Harry said storming off. He heard Draco call for him but he didn’t turn back around. How could this be happening? Everything had been going so well and now it seemed to be falling apart around him. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, so he went right outside. The fresh air did wonders for him, clearing his mind and dissipating his anger. He found a good spot by the lake and sat down in the grass, looking over the lake.   
There was a slight breeze blowing and his hair danced across his eyes. He closed them and lay back in the grass. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn’t get up to move; he knew who it was already.   
“Malfoy was looking for you.” Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. Harry opened his eyes. “I told him I didn’t know where you were.”  
Harry turned his head and looked at his friend. “Did he say what he wanted?”  
“Nope…but I’m assuming he wanted to apologize for whatever made you come out here.” Harry didn’t say anything; he just turned his head and looked at the sky again. “Do you want to talk about it?” Ron asked slowly. Harry looked at him again and studied him. He could tell this was difficult for Ron, but he was trying and Harry greatly appreciated that.   
“There’s nothing to say really…just a small fight.” Harry shrugged. Ron just looked at him not saying anything. Harry liked that Ron wasn’t pressing him for details. “He doesn’t know if he wants to do this or not.”  
“Have you guys talked about it?”  
“Heh, we’ve done more than talk about it.” Harry said. Immediately his eyes widened and he looked at Ron, who was red-faced and looking away. “Oh God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that!” Ron just shook his head. “Ron, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking and I know you don’t want the dirty details. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s, uh…it’s fine. Um…when was this?”  
“The first day I followed him out of the Great Hall…up in the Room of Requirement.” Harry said this very carefully. He looked at Ron trying to judge what he was going to do next. Harry was holding his breath, waiting.   
“Oh…well, hate to break it to you, mate, but I did it before you.” Ron said, half laughing.   
“In the Room of Requirement?” Harry said laughing.   
“Of course not! Back at my house in the summer.” Ron was blushing scarlet and Harry was laughing.   
“But your house is so crowded! How did you manage that?”  
“Strong silencing charm on the room and mentioning how much ‘studying’ we had to do.” Ron said grinning. Harry was laughing so hard he had fallen onto the grass again. Most of his elation was coming from the fact that Ron had not flipped out, and had instead made this conversation funny instead of completely awkward. “Don’t tell Hermione you know, ok? She’ll kill me.”  
“Yeah, as long as you don’t tell Draco you know.”   
Ron nodded. “Trust me, I will not be talking about sex with Draco any time soon….You might be though.” Ron laughed loudly at his joke. Harry grinned. “You want to go back up, I think it’s almost dinner time.”  
“Wow, it’s that late already?” Harry said, standing up. He hadn’t even realized how much time had passed. Then again he was late to lunch and he had been out here talking with Ron for a while. They walked up to the castle and straight into the Great Hall. Harrry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching him. Harry looked away and sat down with his friends. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him the whole time. Harry wondered if he got up and left if Draco would follow him. He didn’t get up though, even when he had finished his meal. He waited and left the Hall with his friends. He glanced towards Draco quickly but saw that he was already gone.   
As the next few days passed, Harry still heard nothing from Draco. He had stopped coming to the Great Halls for meals and whatever classes they had together Draco avoided Harry, running out as soon as the bell rang. Harry was starting to lose hope that this would ever work out. Draco had probably decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. His friends tried to keep him positive but it wasn’t working…there was only so many times they could tell him to not worry before it got old. No one could deny that these days of silence were a bad sign. On the fifth night of the silent treatment, Harry was staring into the fire while Hermione gave him another pep talk.   
“Harry, I’m sure he’ll come around, you just have to be patient. I mean, you accepted it very quickly and not everyone is like that so you can’t hold him to your standards. Maybe if you hung out with him--” Harry looked at Ron and they both looked at the floor. They had definitely hung out before, but of course Hermione didn’t know this. Thankfully she didn’t notice the glance either. “—he would be more inclined to come out.”  
Harry slouched forward and dropped his head in his hands. “Let’s just leave it alone. I’m not going to drive myself crazy over this.” Hermione looked at him sadly. “I’m going to go to bed; I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Harry knew it was still early and there was no way he was going to sleep, but he needed to be alone for a while. He knew his friends were only trying to help but sometimes quiet was all he needed to sort out his thoughts.   
“I hate seeing him like this,” Harry heard Hermione say to Ron. Ron only nodded, not saying anything. Harry got into bed, staring at the ceiling. Ron knew Harry liked to sit alone when he was upset so hopefully he would stop people from coming up to the bedroom. Harry’s mind started drifting to all sorts of things when he heard the tap on the window. He sat up and almost fell out of his bed in surprise. Draco was on a broom outside of the window. Harry got out of bed and opened the window. Draco climbed in, leaving the broom out on the ledge.   
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.   
“I needed to talk to you.” Draco said.   
“Of course you would sneak here in the night, God forbid someone saw us talking.” Harry said sarcastically. He turned away and walked back to his bed. He knew that was a mean thing to say but he couldn’t help it.   
“Harry, that’s not—“   
“Draco, it’s been 5 days since the last time we talked. Five! And you keep running from me…sometimes I wonder if it’s everyone else you’re afraid of or if it’s me.”  
“What? Harry, how could you think that?”  
“Really? You don’t know how that thought crosses my mind? How about you treating me like garbage after I sucked you off in the Room of Requirement? Or how you told me you don’t want to be seen with me? But you come find me in the dark to get your fun in?” Draco was wide eyed and shaking his head. “I’m not some, toy for you to play with and toss me out when you’re done with me.” Harry looked away from Draco, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. If he got too loud someone would come up here wondering what was wrong.  
Draco walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Harry. Harry scooted away from him. “Harry…I told you that was because of me! It has nothing to do with you!” Harry didn’t look at him and Draco grabbed his shoulders hard, violently turning Harry to face him. Harry’s eyes widened. “I’m a chicken, Harry! I’m afraid and I’m the one that is kicking myself every minute of the day for not being braver. People already hate me! What do you think they’re going to do to me when they find out I’m gay?” Draco let go of Harry and stood up, pacing the room. “Sure, no one cared that you came out, you saved the bloody world!” Draco looked frantic. “They are going to kill me, Harry!” Draco looked right into Harry’s eyes. They were full of fear and he looked so…tortured.   
The realization of what Draco was going through hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Why didn’t he see it before? Draco didn’t have friends to help him through this…the only person he had was Harry. And I’m being a selfish prat. Harry thought. And of course Draco was right. People were still upset about him working with Voldemort, if they found this out he would be an even easier target. “Draco, I’m sorry…I didn’t realize….God, I’ve been selfish. I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked over to Draco.   
“Harry, I don’t want to be scared, I don’t want to hide what we have, I just--” Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug.   
“I know, Draco…it’s ok.” Harry whispered. “We don’t have to tell anyone…we don’t even have to look at each other around other people until you’re ready. I don’t mind meeting you in secret.”  
Draco looked up at Harry. “I’m sorry it has to be like this.”  
Harry shook his head. “Don’t be.” Draco closed the small space between them and kissed Harry. Harry kissed him back, running his hands through Draco’s hair and grabbing a fistful of it. It wasn’t hard, but Draco moaned and leaned farther into Harry, pressing their bodies together while the kiss deepened. Draco was just running his hands along Harry’s waist when they heard someone outside of the door. Draco pulled away with a gasp, hurrying to the window. “Don’t worry about it, just go!” Harry said, climbing into his bed. He heard the window close as he pulled the curtains around his bed.   
Whoever it was didn’t say anything, just rummaged through a trunk and then left again. Harry sighed. He took off his school clothes and left only his boxers on as he climbed back into bed. There was a bulge in the front and Harry groaned. He thought of the kiss Draco and he just shared but that was definitely the wrong thing to do. The erection got harder and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He lay on his back and stuck his hand in his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock. He started stroking it, running his fingers through his hair and grabbing a fistful of it. He moaned as he picked up speed, thinking about his first time with Draco, imagining what the next time would be like. “Oh, God!” Harry whispered harshly. He was so close to a climax it was almost painful. An image popped into his head of Draco’s hand doing what Harry’s was and that was all he could take. His whole body arched as he came, his toes curling and a groan escaping him. He lay there with his eyes closed and breathing heavy for a while. Eventually he got up, took off his boxers, and using his wand he siphoned up the mess he made. He lay back down and fell asleep.


	6. Sexy Sleepover

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

“He was in our room last night?” Ron asked.   
“Shh!” Harry looked around to make sure no one heard. “Yes.”  
“Did you guys….” Ron’s face flushed.   
“No…we just talked.” Ron shot him a look. “For real this time. He wanted to explain why we can’t talk around other people. I get it now.” Harry said.   
“You don’t mind that you have to sneak around?”  
“No…if that’s all we can do for now then that’s what we’ll have to do.” Ron nodded. Hermione came and joined them.   
“You look much better this morning.” She said to Harry. “Did you get a chance to talk to Malfoy?”  
“Yeah, it’s all worked out. We’re not going to be doing anything public for a while, until he wants to.”  
“Well, I’m glad.” She said happily. They ate their breakfast and went to their first class, which was potions. When they got there, Slughorn announced that they would be working in pairs. Harry looked at Draco but then looked away quickly. Slughorn went around pairing people up.   
“Ok, we’ll have Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger working together. And that leaves…ah yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.” Harry looked over and Draco was blushing.   
“Ah, Professor, do I have too?” Harry whined. Ron and Hermione looked at him, startled. Draco looked curious.   
“Yes, Harry, I’m sorry but he’s the only one left.” Harry exaggerated a sigh, picked up his things and moved over to Malfoy’s table.   
“Try not to screw anything up, Malfoy.” Harry said.   
“Just stay out of my way and we won’t have a problem, Potter.”   
“Won’t those two ever get along?” Slughorn muttered, walking away. Draco reached under the table, squeezing Harry’s hand for a split second before starting their project. Harry smiled to himself as they continued to work. After class they had a break and Harry went to the bathroom before going to the common room. While washing his hands the door opened and Harry saw Draco in the mirror behind him. Before Harry could say anything Draco had crossed the room and smashed his lips on Harry’s.   
“Mmmph” Harry said, surprise pushing him into the sink. He relaxed and kissed him back, their tongues sliding together in sync. Draco’s hands rested on Harry’s hips and Harry just held on to the sink. Harry didn’t know how much time had passed but Draco finally pulled away gasping. “What was that for?” Harry said.   
“For what you did, in class just now.”  
“What? Pretending to be appalled by you?” Harry asked.   
Draco nodded. “I know you hate that it has to be this way but I appreciate you trying to make it work for me.” He kissed Harry again, then turned and left the bathroom without another word. Harry turned back to the mirror and saw his face was flushed. He splashed some cold water on his face, grabbed his things and left.   
“What the hell was that about?” Ron asked when Harry got into the common room.   
Harry shrugged. “I told you, I have to do what I have to do.”  
“I thought you guys were just going to ignore each other!” Hermione said.   
“I guess we’re just going to see what happens…go with the flow.”  
“Nothing else you can do, mate!” Ron said, slapping him on the shoulder. They worked on homework for most of their break, and on their second break they were still doing homework. Harry had been looking forward to taking a walk but with all the papers they had to write that didn’t seem likely. Finally it was time for dinner, and before they left for the Great Hall Harry packed away his things. Whatever was left he would do tomorrow. There was another Hogsmeade trip and Harry was most likely going to skip out again. There would be plenty of time while everyone was away, plus it would be much quieter. They ate quickly, Hermione eager to get back to their homework. Ron was trying to eat slower, but it wasn’t working. Hermione kept rushing them, saying they could enjoy their day better tomorrow if they weren’t thinking about homework.   
They hurried back to the common room and Hermione went straight to her books. Ron sighed and sat down next to her, pulling his own books closer.   
“Hey guys, I’m going to go to bed.”  
“Harry, what about your homework?” Hermione asked.   
“I’ll do it tomorrow. I’m not going to the village anyways.”  
“But Harry—”  
“Good night, guys!” Harry said over her protests. He walked into the dorm and happily found it empty. He left his clothes in a heap on the floor, pulled his curtains and yelled.   
“Ahhh--” Harry started, but Draco’s mouth pressed against his and silenced him.   
“Shh, or someone will come up here.” Draco smiled.   
Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” he hissed.   
“The window.” Draco whispered back.   
“How long have you been here?” Harry asked. Draco didn’t answer…he was slowly dragging his eyes across Harry’s naked torso. Harry flushed.   
“God, I can’t concentrate on anything with you looking like that.” Draco whispered, his face flushed as well. Harry stood there letting Draco look as much as he wanted. After a few minutes Harry started to get nervous and he shifted his weight. Draco reached out and put his hands on Harry’s waist, bringing him closer, his knees hitting the side of the bed. Draco got on his knees and kissed Harry. Harry let Draco control the kiss while he moved his hands to the hem of Draco’s shirt. He started to pull up when Draco moved back. “No.”  
“You get to look at me and touch me but I can’t do the same to you?” Draco shook his head and kissed Harry again, this time harder. Harry reached for his shirt again but Draco pulled away.   
“Stop it. My shirt is staying on.” he said, getting up from the bed. He walked around Harry and for a moment he thought Draco was leaving. Then he felt arms circle his waist and lips on his neck. Harry took in a slow breath, closing his eyes against the feeling of Draco’s lips on is flesh.   
“Draco….” Harry breathed, twisting his head and kissing him on the mouth. Draco pulled away and continued kissing Harry’s jaw, slowly licking and biting his way down. “Oh, God!” Draco turned him around so they were facing each other and he buried his face in the nape of Harry’s neck. He nibbled on the skin there and Harry groaned.   
“Shhh….” Draco breathed on his neck. Harry’s whole body shivered.   
“Draco, someone is going to come up here.” Harry said, his voice husky.   
“Then we’ll just have to be quiet.” Draco said, smiling and pushing Harry onto the bed. He waved his wand and closed the curtains around Harry’s bed. “How quiet can you be?” Draco whispered, climbing on top of Harry.   
“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.” Harry answered. He didn’t know how much self-control he would have if things got heavier than this.   
“Let’s find out.” Draco whispered, kissing Harry again. His tongue explored Harry’s mouth hungrily, and Harry moved his tongue around to let him. He moved down Harry’s neck again and Harry forced himself to keep quiet. “Hm, good.” Draco breathed, moving down farther. Draco was now kissing Harry’s chest, his hands moving up and down his ribs. Harry gripped the pillow behind him in effort to not make a sound. He felt Draco smile against his skin, but with the next move Harry lost his control.   
Draco’s tongue grazed Harry’s nipple, and when Harry gasped Draco bit it lightly, and then took it into his mouth. “Oh God!” Harry groaned. Draco laughed and popped it out of his mouth. Harry swallowed hard. His erection was painfully pressed against his boxers and he willed Draco to hurry and release it. When Draco shifted downwards for a better seat, their erections rubbed together. Without even thinking about it Harry jerked his hips up, grabbing Draco’s ass and holding him close. Harry circled his hips so their cocks kept rubbing together. He was breathing hard, moaning when Draco forced him to be still.   
“Patience Harry, I’m getting there.” Draco said, continuing his line of kisses. He made it to Harry’s lower abs when Harry had to stuff his face into a pillow to stifle the moan that escaped him. Draco stuck his fingers into the hem of Harry’s boxers and Harry’s hips shot up, waiting for Draco to pull them down. But Draco moved slowly, leaving a kiss on every inch of new skin he exposed. Finally after what felt like hours to Harry, he felt to cool air on his cock. Draco lowered the boxers to his knees, and returned his attention to the cock in front of him. Draco ran a finger along Harry’s balls, taking them into his hand and rolling them through his fingers.   
“Ugh, Draco!” Harry grunted, pressing the pillow harder onto his face. He was making too much noise. Draco took only the head into his mouth, licking the rim of the head. Harry’s breathing was fast and deep, his knuckles white from clutching the pillow. “Draco, please…oh God!” Harry said. The words were hard to understand because of the pillow but Draco heard the longing in Harry’s voice. With one swallow he took the cock fully in his mouth.  
“Shit! Holy shit!” Harry gasped into the pillow. It still seemed too loud and he stuffed the corner of it into his mouth. He bit down hard as Draco moved out slowly, his tongue making small circles on the underside of the cock. Harry’s body was trembling, his back arching. It was excruciatingly amazing…Harry had never felt anything so great. Draco picked up speed, moving back and forth. Harry writhed underneath Draco, moaning with every suck. Draco sucked as if on a straw, his cheeks caving in and rubbing the sides of the cock. “Shit, Draco!” Harry said, but the words went unnoticed. Harry’s one hand reached down and twined in Draco’s hair and Harry started moving his hips in time with Draco’s sucking.   
Harry took the pillow out of his mouth. “Oh God….Shit! Draco…I’m coming, I’m--” the words sounded violent with the effort of keeping them quiet as Harry said them. Suddenly his whole body arched back, trembling with the force of his climax. He had just shoved the pillow into his mouth in time to catch the strangled cry that ripped from his throat. The come shot into Draco’s mouth and he swallowed it, just as Harry had done. Harry was breathing heavy, pulling the pillow out of his dry mouth and throwing it to the floor. Draco scooted next to him, propped up on his elbow and looking down at Harry.   
“How’re you doing?” he whispered.   
Harry looked up at Draco. “I feel like—I still owe you—after that.” Harry said between breaths. “That was….”  
“Trust me, I know. I didn’t realize it would feel just as good giving it as it did taking it. Your reactions to me were making me insane.” He bent forward and kissed Harry. “I like being the one that makes you so…out of control.” He smiled and kissed Harry again.   
“I liked watching you be in charge…it was very exciting.” Harry whispered. They stared at each other for a long time before Harry broke the silence. “Do you have to go?”  
“I don’t want to.” Draco said. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry’s lips.   
“If you stay they might find you.” Harry breathed against Draco’s lips. Draco lay down next to Harry, curling up next to him. Harry turned and scooted back so Draco was spooning him. Draco threw his arm over Harry’s body and moved his fingers slowly up and down Harry’s stomach.   
“Let them….” Draco breathed, his breath sent chills down Harry’s body. He snuggled in closer and closed his eyes. Before long they were both fast asleep.


	7. The Truth At Last

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to someone twirling his hair. He realized he was laying on someone’s chest, and he looked up to find Draco looking down at him. They locked eyes and Draco brought a finger to his lips. Harry nodded. He could hear movement in the room and wondered who hadn’t left yet. Whoever it was didn’t reveal themselves, just walked out of the room shortly after Harry woke up. He sat up fully and faced Draco.  
“You did a better job keeping quiet this time.” Draco said, smiling slyly.   
“Can you blame me last night?” Harry said, pushing him. Draco laughed but stopped when he saw how Harry watching him.   
“What?”  
“You were brave last night…I think you’re coming around.” Harry said. Draco looked down. Harry lifted his chin, forcing Draco to look him in the eye. “I’m not saying we have to go shout it from the rooftops. I’m just saying it’s a good step.” Draco nodded. “We should probably get down to breakfast before people notice we’re both missing.”  
Harry watched Draco as he walked to the window and climbed out onto the ledge. He picked up his broom and looked at Harry. “We should meet up later, during our second break.”  
“Is this going to be a dirty meeting?” Harry asked winking.   
Draco laughed. “It could be…I guess you’ll have to come to find out!” He got onto his broom and flew down to the ground. Harry got dressed and met his friends in the Great Hall.   
“Was everything ok last night?” Hermione asked when Harry sat down. He felt his face grow hot and hoped it wasn’t turning red.   
“Um, yeah, why?”  
“I don’t know, I thought I heard some noises coming from your dorm.” Harry dropped his fork with a clang and she looked at him.   
“Uh…must’ve been dreaming….” He mumbled, focusing all of his attention on his breakfast. He knew Hermione was ok with him liking Draco, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give her all of the details. There were some things that she just didn’t need to know. She eyes him suspiciously for a second but luckily Ron drew her attention away by asking something about their homework. After breakfast Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade and Harry went to class. They had started doing visits during the week so it would be more organized as every class was allowed to go now.   
Harry’s thoughts wandered all through class and when the bell rang he couldn’t have told you 2 things the teacher had said. He gathered his things and started towards the library. True to his word he was missing Hogsmeade to finish homework. He picked a table in the back and pulled out his books. He had just started working with Draco sat down next to him.   
“Talk about your quiet challenge.” Draco said, smiling.   
“Yeah…want to drop my quill and we’ll see how you do this time?” Draco blushed and didn’t reply. “I thought we weren’t meeting until our second break.”  
“Are you busy?”  
“Yeah, I got a lot of homework to finish.” Harry said.  
“Well…how about I do homework with you?” Draco asked. Harry stared at him, his mouth slightly open.   
“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking around.   
“Friends do homework all the time together. That’s all people need to know.” Draco said, pulling out his books. Harry nodded, grinning at Draco. He really was trying to be himself and Harry was happy that he was the one helping. They worked on their homework for all of break, talking a little bit here and there. When the bell rang for their next class Harry was surprised at how fast the time went by, and how much he had gotten done. They walked out of the library and were heading for some stairs when someone called out to Harry. He turned around and saw a tall boy walking towards him.   
“Hi Harry.” The boy said, smiling wide.   
“Uh, hi.” Harry said. He didn’t know this boy or what his name was.   
“I’m Dean.” Harry nodded and watched the boy. The silence was growing uncomfortable and Harry almost walked away when the boy spoke again. “So, the holidays are coming up and Slughorn is throwing a party. You want to go with me?”  
Harry was so stunned by this he just stood there staring at the boy. Did this boy just asked him on a date?  
“He’s already going with someone else.” Harry heard the words and stil couldn’t believe they were said. He turned to look at Draco who had climbed back down the stairs and was standing a couple steps above Harry and the boy.  
“What? With who?” the boy asked, looking surprised.   
“That doesn’t matter; the point is that he’s taken.” Draco said. Harry looked between the two boys and tried to jump in before things got crazy. He was too late.   
“And who are you? His boyfriend?” the boy sneered. His tone made it obvious that the very idea was laughable. In fact, people who had stopped to watch did laugh. Harry looked at Draco who was turning redder by the second. This was no way to make people think nothing was going on between them, and if he continued people were going to definitely start talking.   
“Look, let’s just--” Harry started, but Draco cut him off.   
“Yes.” The word came out quietly but everyone heard it. The staircase went silent and the boy stopped laughing. “Yes, as a matter of fact I am and I think it would be in your best interest to back off.” Draco said in a menacing voice.   
“How come no one’s heard about this? Is this some kind of joke?” The boy asked angrily. Everyone was whispering and pointing; Draco was starting to breath heavy and Harry knew they needed to get out of here.   
“No, it’s not a joke. We just like to keep our business to ourselves. Now, if you’ll excuse us we have a class to get to.” Harry turned around, grabbed Draco’s hand and led him up the stairs. Harry’s stomach was doing flips, he couldn’t believe Draco just did that!  
“Harry….” Draco said in a strange voice. Harry stopped to look at him and he couldn’t read his expression.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Draco just stared at him with wide eyes. “Ok, hold on.” Harry went into one of his short cuts that lead to the seventh floor. “Draco, what’s the matter?” Harry asked as he lead Draco into the Room of Requirement. Instead of answering Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s, pulling him closer as if desperate to make sure Harry was really there. Harry broke away and grabbed Draco’s face. “Hey, what’s going on?”   
“Harry, that boy asked you out and I lost my mind! Jealousy took over and suddenly I felt free! I didn’t care who knew what about me…I just felt like I had to say something, to do something!”  
Harry laughed. “Did you think that guy was going to steal me from you?”  
“I saw someone who was willing to take you out and not sneak around with you. I know you don’t like this sneaking around stuff and I thought you might see it as a better deal.” Draco said. “I didn’t want to lose you.” he added quietly. Harry stared at him for one second before kissing him hard. His hand went up into Draco’s hair and he pressed his head closer as if he couldn’t get enough contact. Their tongues were already dancing, sliding together between their mouths. Harry’s other hand was pressed into Draco’s back trying to bring their bodies as close as possible.   
They moved over to the bed, their steps fumbling as the continued kissing. Draco’s hands were grabbing the hem of Harry’s T-shirt and pulling up. They separated as Draco pulled the shirt over Harry’s head, both of them gasping and falling onto the bed. Harry reached for Draco’s shirt but once again, he pulled away. “Draco, please!” Harry said. Draco shook his head and tried to push Harry off of him. Harry sighed. “I’m not doing anything until you take off your shirt.”  
“Come Harry, don’t be like that. Just leave it alone!”  
“No, I won’t.” Harry grabbed his face, looking Draco right in the eyes. “You know that I love you, right?” Draco stared at him with wide eyes. “You can trust me, Draco…please?”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Harry! I just…I don’t want you to flip out on me.” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I just…don’t get all weird and sad on me ok?” Harry nodded. Draco reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He let it hang loose in front of him until all of the buttons were opened. He held the two sides of the shirt together, afraid to pull them apart. Harry put his hands on Draco’s and gently took his shirt off. Across his chest, from his left shoulder to his right side there was a long silver scar. Harry stared at it for a second before he remembered.   
“Oh God, Draco….” Harry stared at the scar, guilt eating his insides.   
“Stop it! I told you not to get weird on me.”  
“I didn’t…holy shit Draco! I’m sorry! Oh God, I’m sorry!” Harry pleaded. Draco shook his head.   
“I told you not to get weird on me Harry! Don’t worry about this, it’s over and done with now.” Harry could only shake his head. Draco was about to get up and leave when Harry reached a hand out and grazed his fingertips across the scar. Draco closed his eyes. Harry bent down and kissed the tip of the scar by his shoulder, his lips barley pressing down. He moved his way down the scar, kissing Draco’s skin every few inches. “Harry….” Draco breathed. Harry sat up and kissed him on the mouth again. The kiss was slow and deep, both of them taking their time to really explore the others’ mouth. Harry slid his hands down Draco’s sides and around his front, unbuttoning his pants.   
They pulled apart as Harry sat up, unbuttoning his own pants. He stood up and took his pants and boxers off, then grabbing the waist of Draco’s and pulling them off as well. Harry straddled him again, kissing the side of Draco’s neck. Their naked cocks rubbed together and they both moaned.   
“Draco…Oh God, I want to fuck you!” Harry said, his voice rough as he lost some self-control. Draco nodded, unable to say anything. Harry spread his legs apart, still straddling Draco. He reached down and stuck a finger into Draco’s ass. Draco gasped and his groan was caught by Harry’s mouth. Harry moved his finger in and out several times before adding a second one. Their kisses were getting sloppier as desire took over. Harry added a third finger and started to move them very quickly.   
“Oh God, Harry!” Draco yelled, broken sounds escaping his throat with every wiggle of Harry’s fingers. “Harry, please…God, fuck me, Harry!” Harry pulled his fingers out and looked at the stretched hole. With his hand he guided his cock to the hole, slowly pressing forward until the head slipped in. “Oh God!!” Draco yelled. Harry kept going, slowly moving inwards until Draco’s ass had swallowed him whole. “Don’t move!” Draco gasped.   
“I’m going to have to, Draco.” Harry said, his breaths coming out ragged and hard.   
“Please, just hold on one second.” Draco said, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing a fistful of sheets. The feeling of Harry filling him up was too good, he was going crazy! “Ok.” He gasped. Harry started moving in and out, slamming his mouth back down onto Draco’s. Draco soon picked up the rhythm and started moving his hips with Harry’s. Harry grunted with every thrust and Draco gasped. Harry turned his attention to Draco’s neck again. “Mmm, harder…fuck me harder!” Draco grunted into Harry’s ear. Harry picked up the pace, leaning on his hands and hovering over Draco.   
“Draco…God, look at you!” Harry breathed. Draco put his hands on Harry’s ass, squeezing it and moving in time with the thrusts. “Yes!” Harry shouted. Draco moved his one hand to his own cock and started stroking it. Their climax was building and Harry felt as though he was going to explode. He closed his eyes and listened to their heavy breathing, the slapping of his balls on Draco’s ass and the small noises escaping both of them with every thrust. When he opened his eyes again he locked eyes with Draco. Suddenly he yelled, his body spasming as he came so hard it took his breath away. Before Harry could catch his breath Draco was shouting, hot come shooting out onto Harry’s stomach.   
Harry collapsed on top of Draco, both of them breathing heavy. “Oh God…oh God….” Draco kept moaning. Harry slowly pulled his cock out of Draco and fell next to him. Harry was sure that nothing in the world would feel as good as that just did.  
“Harry….” Draco whispered, turning his head to face him.   
“Yeah?” Harry asked, facing Draco as well.   
“Wow.” He breathed, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back not saying anything. His eyes were starting to droop. Draco turned onto his side, put and arm around Harry and rested his head on his chest. Harry looked down at the scar again. He ran his fingers over it again, kissing Draco lightly on the head. Draco didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have too. Harry starting drifting off and right before he let sleep claim him he heard 5 words that would have sent him jumping if he wasn’t so exhausted.   
“I love you too, Harry.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Harry and Draco went to dinner that night, all eyes were on them. The news had spread very quickly about Harry and Draco being an item. Some people were giving them funny looks, but for the most part nothing bad was happening. The Gryffindors were having a little trouble adjusting to the fact that a Slytherin had joined their table, but Harry didn’t care what anyone else was feeling. Harry had never felt this happy before and he was intending to hold on to it for the rest of his life.


End file.
